


Enamor Me

by lizardhair



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardhair/pseuds/lizardhair
Summary: She is more precious than that which she steals.(prompt sent by hoodienanami: "Enamor Me for riddlecat :3c")





	Enamor Me

_ Really, Edward?  _ Selina thought as she padded through her candle-lit apartment.  _ A trail of rose petals? How cliche. _ Cliche, but elegant.  _ And that puzzling pairing suits Ed all too w-- _

Something was glittering from upon the velvety surface of the nearest petal. Train of thought interrupted, Selina bent down to examine the peculiar shine; her lips curled up into a pleased smile when she saw a ruby nestled into the dark crimson petal. Selina pocketed the gem, then stood, her eye caught by another sparkling stone some feet away.

By the time she reached her bedroom, Selina had collected five rubies, each more beautiful than the one before it. And though Selina had expected to see Edward perched on the edge of her bed, she instead found a sleek black box resting on her pillow. On top of it, with an emerald serving as a precious paperweight, lay a note written in green ink.

_ A most simple riddle for a most stunning woman: _

_ What has no price, yet is worth more than all the jewels in the world? _

Selina opened the box to reveal a silver hand-mirror, its ornate metalwork set with what she instantly knew to be real diamonds. Selina’s face was reflected back at her, as flawless as the gems she held.

  
_ A simple riddle indeed, Edward, _ thought Selina.  _ Though it--you--seem to have made me blush nonetheless. _


End file.
